leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aatrox/@comment-31139956-20170308111142
If any here think that this abomination of a """"rework"""" did or will do any good for him, then you are a cockroach Riven main and you clearly didn't understand the weaknesses and strengths of his kit. Now with that out of the way, let's see how they butchered him. 1. Passive: changed a ramping up permanent AS buff and revive mechanic to a very situational barely useable shit that falls off after 4 seconds. But wait theres more! It even gives less then pre-rework. Good bye passive that saved you from globals and say hi to new clunky, shitty mehanic that is telegraphed and easy to play around as fuck. 2. Q: An actual buff! Holy shit, what is wrong with rito? Buffs to damage and removal of HP costs is well received. Too bad these are not the changes that Aatrox players wanted. Q still clunky, can be interrupted by anything, has too high CD late and it's way too easy to dodge. Would've been better it they kept HP costs and fixed at least some of these issues. 3. W: GJ, nerf it to the ground! Damaging part got huge hit on base dmg and scaling. It wasn't huge to begin with but damage now is basically non-existant. Healing got also trashed, with the removal of tripple heal below 50% HP. Sure it scales off missing HP now, but that is actually a nerf, for those that don't know the basics of healing mechanics. To keep it short, healing power scales off of resistances and not raw amount of HP. With high resists you are restoring more effective health, so stacking health actually weakens healing power and will only give you a larger buffer that you can't maintain with low amount of healing. But now if you don't stack HP then you will not get any meaningfull healing late. You can't win! Neither option is good now for this ability to function. Nice design. 4. E: Nerf again, and this time to his already shitty laning phase! Changed the only form of early poke into useless physical damage so tanks can actually just get away with stacking armor against you. Sure values were buffed but that doesn't mean anything after they get wardens or chain vest. Well at least now you can't even duel tanks anymore. 5. R: Unchanged, which is sad. Most boring part of his kit, aoe damage and AS buff is so lackluster compared to some other ults. They should have given this abililty some sort sticking power, so can't actually be kited by everyone when you are at your peak power. All in all I really, REALLY don't understand the thought process behind this rework. They just made this champ worse at every part of his kit. He was and still should be NOT A TANK. He was always an auto based champ, bruiser most likely. So let's see other aa based bruiser champs to compare: - Jax: hybrid damage, ramping up AS the falls off 1 stack at a time, high mobility, damage reduction and tank steroids, hard cc - Xin-Zhao: hybrid damage, high level sustain, high AS steroid, aa reduce abilty cds, hard cc - Irelia: hybrid damage, true damage, sustain, high burst early, Q cd reset, hard cc - Trundle: hybrid damage (ult is magic), high sustain, high AS steroid, hard cc, enemy AD debuff and self AD buff - Olaf: true damage, high sustain, high AS steroid, CC immunity, Q cd reset, tank steroids or bunus AD steroid - Yi: true damage, AS steroid, sustain, damage reduction, ability CD reductions, immune to ALL forms of slows, even AS slows (looking at you Malphite) - Shyvana: hybrid damage, % shred on aa, aa reduce ability cd, mobility, free tank stats - Udyr: hybrid damage, high AS steroid, high mobility, sustain, hard cc, trick2g - Tryndamere: full physical, scales with crit, high mobility, high sustain, free AD and crit, AD reduction, game changing ult - Yasuo: full physical (ye i know E is magic, but it's damage is only noticable in early), free crit, sclaes with crit, hard cc, high mobility, AS reduces ability cd, game changing ult See a pattern here? All aa based champs have some form of mixed damage or the ones that are full physical get free crit from their kit and rely on that for scaling. Pre rework Aatrox fell fully into this category and falling short only of his bad base stats and clunkyness of his kit. This is completely destroyed and now he resembles a very weak bastard child of xin and trundle without anyform of tank stats or reliable shred for his full physical damage kit. This is bad design at it's finest. AND YES I AM BUTTHURT AND THIS IS ME BABYRAGING! But at least I know I'm right and probably all Aatrox mains agree with me on this one. I just hope, the trashcan team that created this rework will someday read this page and learn of the shit job they did with this champ. RIP my main you will be missed!